The Ice That Abandons Me
by Wayward Tempest
Summary: Squall and Rinoa battle the elements and in doing so, come to terms with life itself. Part 3 of 3 now posted.
1. Through the Heart of the Ice

[][1]

**The Ice That Abandons Me**   
  
  
  
Final Fantasy VIII and its characters are copyright Squaresoft.   
  
  
  
Squall Leonhart wasn't much of a believer in luck. He wasn't the kind of person that just put everything to chance. But now, with logic loosing the battle in the corner of his mind, he decided that if he were a believer, he would have to chalk the events of this day up as a horrendous strand of completely, rotten, luck.   
  
It all began that morning as he and his comrades were assisting Trabia Garden with relief and rebuilding efforts after the Galbadian missile attack. After a survey of the damage it was decided that more provisions were needed. He and Rinoa had volunteered to take the Ragnarok back to Balamb to get them while the rest stayed behind to help with what they had. It was just a short trip in high-speed craft. Point A to point B and back again. Simple enough. Only four hours ago, everything had been fine.   
  
They were near the cost of Trabia when the first engine went out. No explanation, no warning from the computer system. It just stopped. The other engine quickly followed, as did his ability to control the airborne vessel, which shot down from the sky like a kestrel diving after its prey. Rinoa had gone to the cargo bay at his request to go over the supply inventory. Frantically he had slammed the button to the intercom and yelled for her to get back to the cockpit, where at least she might have the aid of a seat belt. But already it was too late. The ground was rising too fast to meet them. He desperately tried to pull up on the controls; he pulled all the emergency levers; and in a last ditch effort he used the only method of applied science he knew. He raised a booted foot and kicked the son of a bitch with all his might.   
  
One of the engines re-fired. He tried the controls again, pulling up on them just in time to keep the Ragnarok from slamming its nose into the ground. The nose rose a bit and then hit the ground with tremendous force. It slid across the snow-covered ground with a thunderous roar as it plowed through the white powder. A wing clipped the side of a jagged cliff and snapped off sending the craft into a violent spin. Squall was knocked from his seat hitting the floor hard landing on his right side. Vaguely he was aware of the loud crack of his bones as he collided. Then darkness.   
  
Some time afterwards his senses reactivated and he became aware of the sound of dripping water and the frigid breeze cascading across the plains of Trabia and through the broken window. He began to roll over onto his back when he almost lost his breath as intense pain shot through his side and his arm. "Cure," he murmured as he placed a hand over his ribs. The iridescent blue light enveloped him and the pain lessened a bit. He would have to set the broken bone in his arm before he could cure it. He cursed himself for not being more prepared.   
  
He had left his guardians with his friends in Trabia, feeling that they might actually need them. His magic was sorely limited. _ "I'm a damn SeeD for Hyne's sake! I'm supposed to be prepared!"_ And he wasn't prepared today. Why today of all days? Perhaps he thought it possible to get through one day without incident, without confrontation, it was peacetime after all. "Peacetime doesn't rule out accidents you dolt," he told himself. He couldn't fend off accidents with his gunblade. Maybe there was something in the cargo hold they could use.   
  
…The cargo hold;   
  
Rinoa.   
  
Oh God.   
  
"Rinoa!" he screamed.   
  
In a flash he was on his feet scrambling through the wreckage ignoring the blinding pain hammering through his arm. He slid the door open with his good arm and ran down the hallway, nearly leaping down the length of the stairway. Shouting her name the entire way. Praying for a response. He kicked at the dented door and stepped into the bay interior. Boxes and equipment were strewn the length of the area, there was no sign of the young woman.   
  
"Rinoa!" he called again.   
  
With a free hand he tossed aside rubble and plowed through the twisted metal, desperately searching. Tears began to sting his eyes at the thought of her buried underneath the wreckage.   
  
She could be anywhere.   
  
"Rinoa!" he cried out in anguish.   
  
This had to be a nightmare.   
  
"Answer me!" he demanded.   
  
He buried his face in his hand.   
  
"…Please."   
  
It had to be a long and painful, horrific nightmare.   
  
Angrily, he kicked at one of the crates on the floor.   
  
"Did anyone ever tell you what a lousy driver you were?"   
  
The familiar voice from behind him made him spin around in alarm. Rinoa was lying in the corner of the room in the shadows, her back propped up against the wall. She smiled at him weakly.   
  
He jostled through the boxes and made his way towards her. He fell to his knees when he reached her and immediately wrapped his good arm around her, lifting her up and holding her tightly.   
  
"Hi," she whispered.   
  
"Hi," was all he could say, loosing his normally cool composure in the joy and relief that came in finding her.   
  
Rinoa wrapped her arms around his neck, relief flooding her senses as well. The last thing she remembered was the jarring feeling of the floor beneath her feet and being flung into the wall, hitting her head against the thick steel frame. Certainly didn't build them like they used too. She had the most unbelievable headache.   
  
"Are you okay?" he questioned.   
  
"I think so," she replied reaching towards the back of her head with one of her hands. She yelped in pain.   
  
"Maybe not," she winced.   
  
Carefully he pulled her forward to examine her injury. Blood matted the back of her head. He parted her hair and found a medium sized gash. It looked to be only skin deep, however if the force of her head hitting the wall had caused it, it was almost certain that she had a concussion. "Cure," he spoke softly. The aura flowed from the palm of his hand, gently enveloping her in a sea of sparkling blue. The blood flow ceased as the wound closed. The light faded and she lifted her head to meet his eyes with her own.   
  
"Thanks." She smiled at him. "You always did know how to treat a lady."   
  
He smiled back at her.   
  
"Lady? You?"   
  
"Ha!" he barked.   
  
"Very funny," she said as she gave him a slap on the arm. He cringed and groaned.   
  
"Oh!" Rinoa exclaimed, " I'm sorry! Are you alright?"   
  
"Yeah, I think it's broken."   
  
She took it gently in her hands, gliding up the sides of his forearm, feeling through the folds of his jacket. She stopped as she felt the raised bone about midway up on the outside of his arm.   
  
"Here?"   
  
"Yeah."   
  
"Ok, take a deep breath."   
  
"Wha…?"   
  
The broken ulna snapped back in to place as Rinoa maneuvered her hands along his arm with the precision of a bonesetter.   
  
"Son of a…fucking hell!" Squall said as he rolled back onto the floor in pain.   
  
"How about warning me when your gonna do something like that?" He managed to squeak out.   
  
"Sorry, if I had warned you, you would have been too tense."   
  
"Your too kind," he mumbled.   
  
She took his arm again and closed her eyes in concentration. The blue light emerged from her and ran the distance of his arm. There was a bright flash and the light retreated. Her head snapped back with the force of returning magic.   
  
"Rinoa?"   
  
"Owwww…," she replied.   
  
"What's wrong?"   
  
"Not sure…can't seem to concentrate my powers," she said as she fell back against the wall. "I'm sorry."   
  
"Don't be sorry, you've taken a serious blow to the head, just take it easy."   
  
"Besides," He said. "You did a great job of putting it back into place. Where'd you learn to do that?"   
  
She laughed a bit. "You learn all kinds of things in a resistance group. Especially one that was as accident prone as the Forest Owls."   
  
"You never cease to amaze me," Squall said as he stood. "Think you can stand?" He reached for her with his good arm.   
  
She took his hand and came wobbly to her feet.   
  
"Whoa…" She fell into him. He wrapped his arm around her waist for support.   
  
"Can you make it?"   
  
"Yeah, I'm ok, just really dizzy." She put a hand to her forehead.   
  
"You need a doctor," he stated.   
  
"I'll be fine."   
  
"I'm out of cure spells," he said.   
  
"Don't worry, when this headache goes away I'll heal you and me both."   
  
He sighed. "It's a shame we took all the elixirs the first round."   
  
"Quit being the pessimist Squall, everything will work out fine."   
  
"Ok, ok, lets go see if we can radio for help."   
  
*************   
  
  
  
The radio was of course, dead. The ship's computer system was fried. Everything was just great.   
  
"This is just great," Squall muttered making his inner thoughts verbal.   
  
He tied a makeshift sling made out of a thin blanket around his neck and looked out of the broken glass to the dark sky above. A storm was coming, and the air was far too cold to bring rain. There was no telling how long they might have to stay in the damaged Ragnarok, which without any heat, offered little more shelter from the elements than the trees themselves. Looking over the landscape he spotted a familiar rounded wooded area. It was a chocobo forest. The Garden should be just to the north of there. With a chocobo it wouldn't be that far. If they left now, maybe they could make it before nightfall. It was worth a shot.   
  
He looked down at the seat where Rinoa was sitting, her hand covering her eyes. He had to get help for her. They were going to have to try to reach Trabia.   
  
  
  
***********   
  
  
  
Rinoa sat at the bottom of the gangplank holding a couple of blankets and a few rations they had taken from the cargo bay. She pulled at the sleeves on her arms and watched with blurred vision, as Squall emerged from the chocobo forest. A small chicobo ran circles around his feet playfully while its mother followed close in tow. He stopped just short of her and blew on a small whistle, pointing downward with his hand. The chocobo obeyed, tucking its legs under and laying down in the snow. Squall offered the girl a hand as he approached.   
  
"Your carriage awaits my lady," he said chivalrously.   
  
She smirked. "Lady? Ha!" She took his hand as helped her on to the giant bird. He began handing their supplies to her when the chicobo pecked at his feet and began chirping frantically. He looked down at the small annoyance.   
  
"What's your problem?"   
  
The chicobo nudged him again and then poked his beak at one of the packets of food on the ground.   
  
"I think he wants to help Squall," Rinoa chuckled.   
  
Squall sighed. "Since when were chicobos interested in community service?" He picked up the food packet and placed it on the chicobo's back.   
  
"Don't drop that!" he said sternly. He then returned to the chocobo and climbed up to sit in front of Rinoa. The chicobo chirped happily and strutted proudly over to stand beside his mother. He blew a few short commands on the whistle and the chocobo rose to standing. Rinoa wrapped her arms around his waist and placed her head against his back.   
  
"You know, you're great with kids," she said with a smile.   
  
"Yeah, yeah," Squall replied. "Whatever."   
  
The caravan of four made their way across the icy plain. The wind grew in force as they made their way towards the mountains south of Trabia. A flash of lightning illuminated the darkening sky. The snow began falling. The chocobo snorted in reply. A massive storm was coming.   
  
And that wasn't all.   
  
A loud roar shook the tranquility of the frozen plain as a snow lion erupted from the ground in front of them. Tearing from its hiding place to devour its unsuspecting victims with enormous jaws. The chocobo was thrown off balance in her surprise, toppling the passengers off her back. Squall landed on his right arm for a second time that day, and he cried out in pain on the ground as black spots floated in his vision. The chicobo was the closest to the monster. He was stopped in his tracks, staring up at the looming goliath, frozen in raw and utter fear. The snow lion started towards him, ready for an easy meal. The chocobo interrupted the creature. She leapt in front of her offspring staring down the monster with the deep and relentless valor that is only seen in the eyes of a mother defending her child. She stamped her foot, sending an order to the young one to run. She warked sharply at the beast and then charged forward, raising her sharp talons and sinking them into the exposed under belly of the giant.   
  
The snow lion howled in anger and lashed out at the chocobo with a massive blow from its claws. The blunt force broke the chocobo's neck, killing her instantly. She fell and skidded across the frozen snow. The chicobo screamed. The snow lion looked up from its kill, suddenly driven not only by hunger, but something else.   
  
Rage.   
  
It barreled down upon the small chicobo. Its speed uncharacterized by its massive bulk. A form suddenly came between the two, bringing up a hand and shouting to the sky.   
  
"Flare!"   
  
The creature stopped just inches away as a white light invaded its vision, stunning it and blinding it from its prey. It screamed in fury and unleashed its ice breath attack, shard of ice spewing from its frozen lips. Rinoa screamed as she met the full force of the attack. Ice shards as sharp as razors rained down upon her, slicing against the exposed skin of her face and hands. She fell to the ground before the monster, which tore at its eyes in an attempt to regain its vision. The blinding light began fading from its eyes, as it made ready to tear apart the rest of its assailants. A pain in its side made it decide differently, its head wielding around to face another attacker.   
  
"C'mon you bastard!" Squall yelled as he shoved the gunblade in deeper with all the strength he had in his left arm. It was awkward trying to wield a weapon that proved most effective with two hands, and being right handed wasn't helping matters any. He grappled the trigger and pulled sending an explosion of fire into the reeling monster. Squall was knocked backwards onto the snow from the force of the blast. He looked over to Rinoa who was slowly rising to her feet. The snow lion thrashed around in a wild frenzy.   
  
"Run!" he yelled.   
  
She reacted quickly grabbing the chicobo behind her and sprinted up the hill as fast as she was able, heading towards the serrated mountain. A small aperture in the rock face caught her eye and she turned her attention to the battle behind her.   
  
Squall stood in a ready stance as the monster roared and turned towards him. It knocked him down with a blow from one of its powerful claws. He immediately scrambled to his feet, raised the gunblade, and fired a second time, the flames causing the creature to stagger backwards in alarm.   
  
"Squall, up here!" Rinoa yelled while pointing to the small cave opening.   
  
He fired the gunblade again into the face of the snow lion then turned and fled up the hill. The snow lion shook its enormous head to clear its vision, and followed after its quarry with an unrelenting fury to capture these infuriating creatures. Its giant arms pulled its giant body up the hill with massive force and it quickly began to close in on the stumbling body in front of it. It opened its jaws eagerly in anticipation.   
  
Squall reached the top of the hill gasping for air as he felt the hot and rancid breath of the monster against the back of his neck. He caught up with Rinoa and followed her through the narrow entrance. The extended arm of the snow lion followed quickly after. The monster roared in rage as his prey became out of reach. The small cave opened up a bit in the back. Rinoa gently put the shivering chicobo on the rocky floor.   
  
"Are you okay?" She questioned as she turned and walked the short distance between her and a now limping Squall.   
  
"I'll be fine," he wheezed. "How about you?"   
  
"Fine," she replied, even as the adrenaline slowed its pumping through her veins and the pain returned with an intensity that nearly took her breath. Her vision blurred.   
  
She stumbled into him. He caught her with an arm.   
  
"Your not fine," he said and helped her ease herself against the cold wall. He took off a dampened glove and used it to wipe the blood from her face. He looked into her eyes with concern.   
  
"God…were you even thinking?" He asked, his voice still soft but firm.   
  
"It was a life Squall," she replied. "It couldn't defend itself. That's all I could think of."   
  
"It nearly cost you your own."   
  
"I couldn't just stand there, I had to do something."   
  
He sighed. "I know, just don't scare me like that again alright?"   
  
"I'm sorry." She gave him her best puppy dog eyes.   
  
"You're forgiven I suppose," he replied with a small smile. "But that's twice today, if you do it again, I'm afraid there will be serious repercussions."   
  
She raised an eyebrow at him. "Really? What sort of repercussions?"   
  
He thought for a minute.   
  
"I'm not sure, I'll have to get back to you on that one, but rest assured they will be severe," he leaned over and kissed her on the forehead before standing.   
  
"I'm petrified already," she said with a sly grin.   
  
"Good," he replied. "I'm going to go see if there's anything in here we can use."   
  
"Be careful."   
  
"I will. You don't move."   
  
"I don't think I could if I tried. If I get any more head trauma today everyone will be saying, "Hey look! There goes Squall and his brain damaged girlfriend."   
  
"Oh, don't worry Rinoa," he said as he made his way towards the back of the small cave, "they say that already."   
  
"You are so gonna get it when you get back!" Her voice echoed against the walls.   
  
"I'll be sure and take my time," he chuckled.   
  
Time would prove to be short as the extension of the cave barely went out of view from where they were. There was the constant sound of dripping water from the roof of the cave formed a shallow pool on the floor. Something shimmered behind it and he walked closer to get a better look. It was a draw point. _"Hot damn!"_ Perhaps fortune had finally decided to smile on him for the day.   
  
He opened the palm of his hand towards it. The blue aura rushed from the sparkling fountain and he was greeted with the magic of…   
  
Blizzara.   
  
"Shit," he murmured.   
  
This was not a good day, not a good day at all.   
  
He turned and walked back to where he had left Rinoa. The soft hum of a song filled his ears as he approached. She was sitting on the floor, her eyes closed. The chicobo was lying on the floor with his head on her lap, his eyes shimmering through the enclosing darkness. Gently she caressed the feathers on top of his head. Squall almost became entranced himself as a warm feeling spread through him. He felt calm, momentarily forgetting the situation they were in. She seemed to have that effect on everyone.   
  
The snow lion roared, its teeth gnashing against the wall of the cave opening.   
  
Well, at least on him and the bird.   
  
He walked over and sat down beside the two, laying the gunblade to the side. She cracked open an eye.   
  
"Any luck?"   
  
"None. There is some water back there though. Do you want some?"   
  
"No thanks," she replied. "I ate enough snow out there to do me for a while."   
  
"Yeah, me too."   
  
The snow blew into the entrance as the storm intensified. The temperature dropped dramatically as the sun plunged behind the mountains.   
  
"How long do you think it'll take for them to find us?" Rinoa questioned.   
  
There wouldn't be any searches tonight. If the storm didn't let up it would take days. Days they certainly didn't have with the temperatures as they were. All of the items they had taken from the Ragnarok were now scattered outside. Currently being buried in the snow. No food. There was nothing to in here to burn. A fire was out of the question anyway as it would only smoke them out of the cave and in to the waiting jaws of the snow lion outside. From his classes at garden he had learned how persistent the creatures were, and from their jaunt across the snow plains two months ago, he was well aware of how powerful they were. He only had one bullet left in the gunblade, a bullet that they might have to use to...no, he wasn't going to think about that now.   
  
"They'll be here soon," he said. "I'm sure of it."   
  
Reaching into his pocket suddenly remembering his purchase from Chocoboy, he pulled out some gysahl greens. The chicobo immediately popped his head up. Squall broke off a couple of pieces and passed it to Rinoa.   
  
"Here, this will keep your metabolism burning for a bit."   
  
She put the leaves into her mouth and frowned at the bitter taste as she began chewing.   
  
"Mmmm…tasty," she droned.   
  
"Aren't they though?" Squall grimaced   
  
The chicobo chirped and looked at Squall hungrily.   
  
"There's some here for you too," he said as he handed the rest to the little bird.   
  
The chicobo took the greens eagerly in his beak.   
  
"You have weird tastes, you know that?" Squall said as he watched him swallow the greens in one gulp.   
  
The chicobo warked and then nuzzled against Rinoa's leg again, grateful for the humans that had protected him. Saved him from the same fate of his mother. The thought of her brought back the engulfing sadness. He suddenly felt sick. He huddled tighter against his only comfort.   
  
Rinoa petted him gently, rubbing her hand across the back of his small body.   
  
"Poor guy," she sighed.   
  
Squall noticed that the cave had become unusually silent. He stood and walked towards the entrance.   
  
"Squall?"   
  
He turned to her and placed a finger to his lips. She nodded. He continued quietly, listening for any kind of movement on the outside. He was met with only the sound of the wind outside. He squinted to see out into the darkness. He stared for some time until a burning set of eyes returned his gaze. He reacted quickly leaping backwards as a clawed hand reached in through the wall. He sighed. Obviously the monster had not given up yet.   
  
"Relentless son-of-a bitch," he muttered as he walked back to Rinoa, she didn't respond.   
  
He looked down at the girl. She was still save for the constant shivering, and her eyes were closed. Her breath crystallized as it streamed from her partially open lips. He suddenly realized that sleeping wasn't a good thing to do in the situation. It was possible that they would never wake up.   
  
"Rinoa."   
  
He took her by the hand.   
  
"Hmm?"   
  
"C'mon," he said as he helped her up. "We need to move further back."   
  
"Alright," she whispered as she stumbled to her feet, the pain in her head now pounding brutally. She was so tired.   
  
The chicobo trotted after them.   
  
Squall sat down against the wall in the back of the cave, and gently pulled her down to sit between his legs. She put her back against his chest and he wrapped an arm around her, trying his best to keep her as warm as possible. She rubbed his leather-encased forearm and then reached behind her to feel the carved features of his face, now lost in the darkness. He kissed her fingers as they reached his lips. She smiled.   
  
"You take me to the nicest places Squall," she said softly.   
  
He chuckled a bit. "You know," he said, trying to keep them both awake. "I've come up with your punishment now."   
  
"Oh really? And what would that be?"   
  
"Soup," he replied. "An enormous bowl of extremely hot soup."   
  
"That sounds torturous," she replied with a giggle.   
  
"Oh, oh, how about some of Ma Dincht's Fastitocalon Chili?"   
  
"Oh yeah!" Squall replied. "That stuff is delicious on…"   
  
"Hotdogs." they said in unison.   
  
Squall laughed. "Okay, you won that one…what else?"   
  
"A warm bubble bath," Rinoa said.   
  
"Hot shower," Squall replied.   
  
"Bath."   
  
"Shower."   
  
"Bath!"   
  
"Shower."   
  
"Bath."   
  
"Shower!"   
  
"A Bath…with you."   
  
"Damn, your good at this."   
  
She laughed. "I know."   
  
"What else?" he asked.   
  
"A warm night on the beach, down on the sand, the salty warm breeze rippling through my hair, sitting under a blanket of stars."   
  
He paused for a moment.   
  
"The Training Center."   
  
She groaned.   
  
"Hey, its hot in there!"   
  
"You are a hopeless romantic Squall."   
  
"Well, I have been reading Irvine's self help book."   
  
"Oh, it shows!" she laughed.   
  
"And what else?"   
  
"Aspirin," she moaned putting a hand to her head.   
  
He put his hand around her forehead, pulling her head back to lie against his shoulder. He brought his arm that was in the sling and wrapped it around her waist. And though it really hurt like hell to move it, he found himself not caring about it anymore.   
  
Now he sat, watching the steady fog of breath emancipating from his lips as well as her own. The cold air bit harshly at his face, his fingers began to grow numb. His eyes became so heavy that he started to close them. Fear suddenly shot through his mind as the realization of death came to him. Before he had met her, he didn't really care. He had no one to live for, but himself. And now, he was afraid. He was afraid that he would not see his friends again, the friends that had come to mean so much to him. Afraid that this would be the last time that he would hold her, at least in this world, in this physical sense. He had so many things left to tell her. What she meant to him, how thankful he was to have known her. How she had saved him from the only monster he couldn't destroy. Himself. And the words, though he tried hard through chattering teeth, failed to come.   
  
"Are you scared?"   
  
He snapped back to reality at the sound of her voice.   
  
_I'm terrified._   
  
"A little," he replied, "Are you?"   
  
"I'd be lying if I said I wasn't," she said.   
  
"I'm sorry," he said. "I'm so sorry that I got you into this mess."   
  
"Squall," she said, the tone of her voice gentle and sincere, "There isn't another place on this entire planet that I would want to be right now, if you weren't with me."   
  
It sounded like a quote from a half-gil romance novel, and yet he knew that she meant it. He knew exactly what she meant by it. He felt the same way.   
  
"Don't be scared," she whispered as she intertwined her fingers with his.   
  
And he wasn't. Not anymore. The ice had abandoned him long ago.   
  
Rinoa closed her eyes as the night began to overtake her. She could no longer think about anything anymore. Just escape from the cold. She found that lying against him even though their bodies had ceased to give off much heat. It was still enough. The slow beat of his heart against her backbone sang to her and soothed her like the most beautiful lullaby in the world. And she prayed and hoped for the best, for the miracle of one more day, before giving in to the darkness.   
  
She felt the feathered body of the chicobo nuzzle close to the two of them. There was still something else they had to do.   
  
"Squall?"   
  
"Yeah?"   
  
"We have to name the baby."   
  
"Baby? What baby?"   
  
"Our adopted child here," she said as she smiled and patted the little one's head.   
  
"Oh."   
  
He thought for a moment. Images of his life up till now filled his mind. The chances he took. The millions of times he screwed up. The hope he had given up on…until he had met her, completely by chance. All of the close calls that followed that night in the ballroom. Then his mind traveled through the events of this day leading up to this moment now, on the brink of a frozen oblivion. And she was here…with him.   
  
  
  
She could sense the smile as it spread across face, even in the pitch-blackness.   
  
"Lucky," he whispered.   
  
  
  
Then, through some chance unknown, the wind ceased its blustering force, the snow clouds lifted and crumbled apart in the night sky, leaving the moon and stars to reflect their light across the snowfields of Trabia.   
  
  
  
***************   
  
The snow lion awoke irritably as the sun fell upon its eyes. It growled as it reemerged from the sparkling snow. It shook the icy precipitation from its fur and then looked intently into the cave opening. It licked its lips eagerly as it sniffed the air for the signs of its prey. For a moment it thought that they had slipped passed him during the night. He pawed at the ground in anger. Then it caught the scent, it felt the faint warmth of body heat, and it knew they were still in there. It then set itself to work in a fierce determination to catch the injured prey that had eluded its jaws for far too long. It began digging at the entrance, forcing its body weight against the rock wall, tearing at the rocks with its teeth.   
  
It was so caught up in its intent that it failed to hear the cry of "Hell Fire!" a short distance behind it. Only when a shadow fell over it and an intense heat melted the snow around it, did it stop what it was doing and turned its head upwards. Above stood a creature even more of a giant than itself. The giant's body smoldered with fire as his blazing eyes stared at the pitiful creature before him. The snow lion watched as a grin spread across the creature's mouth as he raised his hands skyward producing a large sphere of roaring flame. In the first instant of its rather long existence, the savage snow lion, afraid of nothing, suddenly knew fear.   
  
Ifrit sent the fireball spiraling down to the creature, watching it writhe in torment underneath the explosion of fire. He floated backwards a bit to survey his handy work and then faded and returned to the mind of his master.   
  
"Damn I hate those things," Zell muttered as he continued towards the cave entrance with his two companions.   
  
"It was obviously after something," Irvine said. The three of them had set off from Trabia at first light after the Garden received a transmission from the Shumi village where scouts discovered the wreckage of the Ragnarok, with no one inside. None of them had slept at all, and they hit the doors running as the sun raced to come up over the mountains. Taking a chance that Squall and Rinoa had tried to make it to Trabia, they decided to start looking around the treacherous mountains surrounding it.   
  
"They have to be in there," Selphie said as her voice quivered a bit, "And they're fine, I just know it." Irvine grabbed Selphie's hand and squeezed it for reassurance.   
  
  
  
They walked to the cave entrance where a smoldering snow lion lay fallen on the snowy ground. Zell entered first, followed by Selphie, and Irvine brought up the rear. Suddenly, the massive head of the snow lion shot up from the ground and Irvine wheeled around bringing his rifle up with incredible speed and put a bullet right between the eyes of the monster. It fell back to the ground with a thud.   
  
"Dammit," he said rubbing his forehead, "I hate those things too."   
  
  
  
Lucky awoke, hearing the loud sounds of footsteps inside the cave. He stood and walked forward to defend his saviors the best way he knew how. He puffed out his chest, bristled his feathers and then charged forward, running valiantly into the vicinity of his foes, kicking and thrashing violently.   
  
"Whoa, guy!" Zell said as he stopped and picked up the small bird that continued to kick at him frantically. "Calm down."   
  
"Here."   
  
He handed the chicobo to Selphie, who, having that sort of magic charm on animals, was able to ease the bird's fears quickly.   
  
Zell slowed his pace as he saw the outline of two figures lying against the wall. He swallowed hard and steeled himself for what he might find. As he drew closer he made out the figures of Squall and Rinoa, their hands locked together as if they were built to serve as some tragic statue.   
  
Selphie and Irvine caught up to him. Selphie nearly screamed before putting a hand over her mouth. Tears began to fall from her eyes.   
  
"Oh God, Zell, are they…"   
  
Tentatively Zell brought his fingers up to their necks, praying to find a pulse. After a moment he smiled and watched the faint rise and fall of their chests and the crystal ice of their breath as they released it into the cold. He turned to the others who stood in the narrow passageway.   
  
"Nah, Selphie," he said as he wiped at the tears that threatened to fall from his eyes. "They're just sleeping."   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


   [1]: 



	2. A Thawing Out of the Soul

He had fallen asleep.   
  
Of all the moronic things to do.   
  
"Damn it!" He cursed as he rubbed the sleep from his eyes.   
  
It couldn't have been long though, he reassured himself. Only felt like a couple of minutes. As his vision focused he realized he was missing something…   
  
Rinoa.   
  
"Rinoa?" He called out into the darkness. The light had now completely vanished. His voice echoed against the walls as he stood up. Fear beginning a slow rise from the pit of his stomach, she had fallen somewhere away from him. He felt for her on the ground with his good hand, continuing to call her name. He made his way to the far back of the grotto, the sound of trickling water filling his ears, and nothing more.   
  
Where was the damned bird?   
  
"Lucky!" he called before placing his thumb and forefinger to his lips and gave a loud chocobo whistle.   
  
Nothing.   
  
Squall reached into his pocket and found a small cylinder object. It was a small neon glow stick. He snapped it with his thumb and bathed the nearby walls in an eerie green glow. He stumbled into the wall and held on to it for support. He moved quicker, his urgency growing with each step. He made his way around the corner and looked towards the entrance. The opening had expanded, large rocks were scattered all around and a mound of snow sealed the entrance. Not one shimmer of light penetrated it. His heart quickened as nausea began creeping upward through his body.   
  
"Rinoa!" he called again. It wasn't a cry of searching anymore; it was a cry of pleading.   
  
He ran forward, ignoring the numbness in his legs. He fell at the entrance and began digging with his one good hand. The snow kept sliding in. His hand hit an object within the ice and it flew from its prison and clinked against the stony ground. He closed his eyes and swallowed hard. He moved the light and shined it over in the corner, where the thing had landed. It shimmered dully. Slowly he reached for it and pulled it out of a small puddle. He held it up and revealed to his eyes a broken chain. The two rings clinked softly together. Griever grinned in the jade light. Water traced through the engraved lines and dripped from its mouth. But it wasn't water. It was thicker. And black. With a trembling hand he reached and gathered some of the liquid with his fingers. He rubbed it between them. It was sticky. He brought it closer to his face and sniffed at it.   
  
_ Metallic._   
  
_ Iron. _   
  
_ Human. _   
  
_ Blood. _   
  
He turned and retched violently upon the floor. He put his head against the snow moaning in anguish. It had taken her. Tears streamed down his face, dripping into the snow.   
  
_ "You take me to the nicest places Squall." _   
  
She would never know. He could never tell her what she meant to him.   
  
Grief and anger overwhelmed him as he stood and screamed angrily.   
  
"You fucking son-of-a-bitch!!"   
  
He wasn't sure at that moment if he was referring to the monster or himself. He saw the hilt of his gunblade sticking out of the snow. He pulled it from its prison, only to discover that the hilt was all that remained. It had taken everything from him.   
  
_ "There isn't another place on this entire planet that I would want to be right now, if you weren't with me." _   
  
He could hear her words echoing through his brain. She was now, all because of him, because he wasn't able to protect her. They had been through so much. They had beaten a sorceress, hell bent on destroying their world. They had seen the ends of the earth in time compression and lived to tell about it. They even survived a fucking plane crash. They had survived so many trials. Together. And now he had lost her, to a snow lion. A god damned snow lion. And her blood; was all over his hands.   
  
He dug at the snow screaming for the creature to finish what it started. The more he dug, the more that the snow fell into the entrance, sealing him off from the outside. The snow lion had knew what it was doing. It had stolen his soul and dashed it amongst the rocks. Then, it had sealed him off from it. And finally, it had taken his weapon, so he could not end his life quickly to join it. No, it wanted him to whither slowly inside his tomb. It took delight in watching him grieve. It delighted in watching him die…alone.   
  
Through the thick wall of snow he heard its voice sweeping across the frozen plain.   
  
It was howling with laughter.   
  
  
  
  
  
And that was when he woke up screaming.   
  
His eyes focused amid the darkness. The cold had vanished. He couldn't tell where he was. "Am I dead?" He tried to prop himself up onto his elbows. They were so weak. He felt the bed beneath him and the blankets surrounding him. His fingers were restricted by something as he tried to wiggle them. He suddenly realized he could move his arm again. It had been healed. He raised it up from the bed it and winced. Still sore. He wiped the sleep from his eyes and his thoughts suddenly turned to Rinoa.   
  
"Rinoa?" he called out into the darkness, surprised at the hoarse rattle of his voice.   
  
He untangled himself from the blankets and brought his feet to the floor. The cold tile attacked his feet as he stood and staggered back down to a sitting position when his legs refused to work. He took a deep breath before a vicious coughing fit wracked his entire frame. He had never felt this weak in his life. Slowly, he tried standing again. A light filtered through the small room as the door near the edge of the bed and he looked up to see a shadowed figure standing in the doorway. It looked almost to be an otherworldly presence. The figure was dressed all in white as the soft light shimmered around it. Only when it stumbled a bit and leaned heavily upon the doorframe did it betray its mortality.   
  
"Squall?" A soft and strained whisper filled his ears.   
  
The voice was almost unrecognizable…but not completely.   
  
"Rinoa?   
  
The figure took a step forward and put a hand to her face as a sob escaped her lips.   
  
"Oh my God," he whispered.   
  
Squall scrambled from his sitting position on the bed. He stumbled every step towards her, falling and fighting to get to his feet so he could reach her. She walked slowly towards him, like a child taking its first steps, trying her best to hold to the wall for support as she fought to meet him half way. As he finally succeeded in making it to her he wrapped his arms around her and held her as tightly as he could.   
  
She was real.   
  
Rinoa returned the embrace feverishly. Their knees finally gave way and buckled beneath them, and neither appeared to notice as they collapsed onto the floor. Their hearts hammered wildly against each other, as if they too were reaching desperately for something that had been lost, until now. Neither said a word that night. They only held on to one another as they cried.   
  
**************   
  
Squall awoke shortly before dawn. A habit he had acquired at Garden. Apparently even near death experiences didn't kill old habits. He stared up towards the white ceiling that was cast in a cobalt hue from the dim light filtering through the window. Somehow he had returned to his bed. He wondered if it had all been another dream. Were either of them a reality? She was so warm…holding her last night…it had to be real. A slight movement caused him to turn his gaze downward. She was there curled up beside him on the small cot. Her arm was draped across his stomach as her head rested on his chest. He had never felt so relieved in his life. And he was unable to suppress the smile that invaded the corners of his mouth. Not that it was something he fought much anymore.   
  
He watched every movement of the sun that morning as it rose to illuminate her form. He took every detail of her in, as if he could paint this instance permanently on a canvas. He reached over and gently brushed away the hair surrounding her face. A bandage had been wrapped around her forehead. Some of the deeper abrasions she had received from the encounter with the snow lion were still visible. Her cheeks were marred by the jagged cuts; one ran long ways down her chin. Bandages were wrapped around her hands and arms, much like his own he noticed. Her eyes were dark circled and she was as pale as the sheet they were lying on. But to him, she was the most beautiful sight in the world. Because of the way her body moved in the light, up and down, inhale and exhale. Because she breathed. To put it simply, she was alive.   
  
They say if you stare at someone who is sleeping long enough, they'll wake up. It wasn't Squall's intention, but soon enough she opened her eyes slowly into the light. She took several moments to readjust to the surroundings. She turned and saw the face of her pillow smiling down at her. She seemed as surprised as he was when he had first awakened. The surprise quickly turned to joy that nearly brimmed over and spilled from her eyes. She raised her head up to get a better view of him, and then spoke the first thing that came to mind.   
  
"Hey there handsome, you look like hell," she croaked.   
  
He smiled.   
  
"You look beautiful."   
  
She chuckled. "And you're delirious too. I feel like hell warmed over. Or maybe it's froze…I'm not quite sure."   
  
She reached up and touched the side of his face, gliding along his features with a gentle feather-like feel, until she came to his nose which she took in her fingers, and pinched it.   
  
"Ouch. What was that for?"   
  
"Just wanted to make sure you weren't a dream," she laughed.   
  
"No, don't think so, least not the last time I checked," he grinned.   
  
"I missed you."   
  
"I missed you too."   
  
"I had this horrible dream…I…thought you were gone."   
  
"Yeah, I had one of those too," he replied slowly.   
  
He wrapped his arm around her as she climbed up closer to him and rested her head on his shoulder.   
  
"Guess, we're back in Trabia Garden then?"   
  
"Guess so."   
  
They were silent for a few minutes.   
  
"Rinoa?"   
  
"Hmm?"   
  
"How…how did you find me here?"   
  
She looked up at him and winked. "Sorceress's intuition."   
  
"Oh really? Where can I buy one of those?"   
  
"Hmm, I think they're on wholesale in Esthar." She smiled.   
  
That smile, that seemed to cause everything to melt into nothing. Seeing it again made his heart skip and his soul take flight. He couldn't control it any longer.   
  
He kissed her.   
  
Not one of those small pecks on the hand or on the cheek that he occasionally gave her as a sign of his still shy and tentative affection. No, he had only kissed her like this once before…and he decided, that he meant it as much at that moment as he did then. He ignored the burning pain of his chapped lips as he pressed them tightly against hers. The things he had wanted to tell her before, back in the cold when he feared he wouldn't get the chance, the words he couldn't form were poured into this simple act. He wondered if she knew the words. He hoped she did. He felt them in return from her feverish lips. And he was thankful that his soul was alive at that moment, to at least try and show her part of it.   
  
They parted only when the need to breathe overcame the desire to stay like that forever.   
  
"Maybe this is heaven," she said as she stared into his eyes.   
  
"Possible…but I don't think heaven is this sterile, or smells so much like disinfectant." He smirked, "Other than that, its damn close."   
  
He reached for her again and they closed the gap between them. Before their lips met however, they were interrupted by a loud and assertive voice.   
  
"As much as we are glad that both of you are awake, we must remind you that this medical facility is not a honeymoon suite!"   
  
They both slowly turned their heads to see a scowling middle-aged woman dressed in a nurse's uniform. The patient compassion seemed to be lacking from her steel blue eyes.   
  
"Then again…maybe this is hell," Rinoa blurted out before she could reach up and cover her mouth to keep the thought from spilling out.   
  
Squall couldn't resist the urge to laugh.   
  
"Miss Heartilly, if you please, your room is down this way," the nurse pointed out into the corridor.   
  
"Yes ma'am."   
  
The nurse walked over and helped the young woman from the bed. She shivered as she was taken away from the blankets and untangled from Squall's arms. The nurse stopped and put a hand to her forehead. She immediately did the same to Squall.   
  
"You two are burning up! Come, we will get you some medication. The two of you should be getting rest, not parading around like a newly wed couple out on a hot date!"   
  
All they could do was nod dumbfounded.   
  
She led Rinoa around the corner of the bed and sat her down in a wheelchair, still ranting and raving to herself. "We do not tolerate this sort of behavior!"   
  
Rinoa looked around. "We?"   
  
"Yes, we."   
  
"Um, you're the only one here."   
  
"We are not amused."   
  
"Um, yeah okay."   
  
Rinoa turned her head around as far as she could as the two of them headed out the door.   
  
"Bye Squall," she said. "We will see you later." She laughed as she was practically shoved out into the hallway.   
  
Squall smiled as he watched her vanish out of sight. A moment later a shrill voice coming from the hallway filled his ears. He recognized it immediately.   
  
"Rinoa!" Selphie squealed. Running footsteps sounded down the hallway.   
  
"There is no running allowed in the halls!"   
  
"Selphie!"   
  
"Miss Heartilly! You are going the wrong way!"   
  
He watched as Rinoa wheeled by his door going in the opposite direction heading towards Selphie, the nurse following in quick pursuit. This would be a long recovery he thought as he chuckled.   
  
"No birdie! Don't go in the restroom!" He heard Selphie yell.   
  
"Miss Tilmitt! Why is there a chicobo running loose in the infirmary?"   
  
He heard Lucky whistle loudly followed by the sound of a toilet flushing. "Wark!"   
  
"Yes," he thought as he sighed, "long indeed."   
  
*********   
  
Ten days to be exact, twelve counting the first two days when they had been unconscious. The rest of the time was spent recovering from hypothermia, dehydration, frostbite and a nasty round of the Trabian flu. Needless to say he was absolutely ecstatic to be leaving his four white-walled prison. Not that the days there hadn't been interesting to say the least. Despite being miserable he and Rinoa had a hell of a lot of fun sneaking around to see each other while trying to evade the ever watchful "iron giant" as they had affectionately named the bad-tempered nurse. Zell, Irvine and Selphie had also helped to pass the days quicker. Stopping by the room just to say hi and ending up staying for four or five hours playing triple triad or just making simple conversation. It was actually nice for a time, not having to worry about missions or monsters or anything involving SeeD and Garden. Though his right hand was feeling a little itchy to have a gunblade in it again. It was good to finally be free of the place. Unfortunately the day also marked the end of their leave of absence or "vacation" as Cid had dubbed it. Which he knew to be complete bullshit. Cid wanted them to hang around until the Ragnarok was fixed so they could fly the damn thing home for him. Squall learned from years of experience, that man always had an ulterior motive for everything.   
  
  
  
He stared out the small window sipping hot coffee out of a small mug. The snow covered everything. The blinding white of the ground glittered in the dawning sun and stretched out across forever. Occasionally, the wind would pick up and scatter a few feathery snowflakes against the glass. Even now, the experience was still fresh on his mind. He could feel the snow without touching it. The cold was all too familiar, and he shivered despite being inside the warm room. He sat his coffee on the end table, walked from the window and picked up the black sweater lying on the bed. He stared at it for a moment frowning. He hated sweaters. They were always so tight and itchy. Not that he had much choice though. His leather jacket and pants were ruined. Ripped, torn, and soaked completely through. He was somewhat disheartened with that, even though he considered it to be an extremely petty thought. Being that there were far more important things that were almost lost. Clothing could always be replaced.   
  
He pulled the thick wool over his head and down across the gray shirt he would wear underneath it. He cringed and began to scratch. It was definitely going to take some adjustment. He shoved his hands into the pockets of his blue jeans, desperately trying to resist ripping the thing in two. He reached down and picked up the release form the nurse had handed him a few minutes earlier after having one of those completely pointless final physical exams. He said nothing though, kept quiet and did what he was told. Which he seriously doubted wasn't the case in the room just down the hall. He still hadn't been able to get across the lesson that being quiet, sometimes made things go a bit faster. He grinned and walked out of the room and down the hallway. Well, as long as she was going to have some fun, he might as well make it more interesting.   
  
"And I told you, I'm as fine as I was yesterday…please just let me go!"   
  
"This is standard procedure Miss Heartilly, let me do my job and we will let you leave! Now put this under your tongue!"   
  
"Look, I'm not gonna sue you if I suddenly get sick after I leave here. I promise!"   
  
Squall stood in the doorway and watched the battle with an amused look on his face.   
  
Rinoa stood up from the bed and started to walk around her.   
  
"Miss Heartilly, sit down!" The nurse took her by the shoulders and pushed her back down onto the bed.   
  
"Nurse Angus, don't shove your patients!" Rinoa gave the woman a slight shove backwards.   
  
"Agnes!" The nurse yelled infuriated.   
  
"Oh that's right…sorry, Nurse Ag-umphhf." She was cut short by the thermometer being shoved into her mouth. Rinoa folded her arms and gave the nurse a hard scowl.   
  
"Give me your wrist."   
  
"Shay pweash." Rinoa replied, trying to hold the thermometer in her mouth.   
  
"Now." Agnes growled as she grabbed the young woman's wrist.   
  
"Ow! Your bedside manner really sucksh you know that?"   
  
The nurse grunted as she held her fingers to her wrist and stared at her watch counting silently.   
  
Rinoa looked around and smiled brightly as she saw Squall standing in entranceway.   
  
"Hi Shhquall!"   
  
"Hey Rin, how ya feeling today?"   
  
"Hah, well, like I tol shhomeone earlier," she said looking up at the nurse. "I'm f-i-n-e!"   
  
Agnes sighed and removed the thermometer from her mouth.   
  
"Please, just let me finish this so we both can move on with our lives!"   
  
"Fine. Fine."   
  
The woman sighed as she strapped a blood pressure cuff to Rinoa's arm. Rinoa turned and flashed Squall a wicked grin and gave him a wink.   
  
"You know, this would be a lot easier if you'd smile." She said sweetly, looking up the older woman.   
  
"One only smiles when one is happy, and you Miss Heartilly, do not make me happy."   
  
"Aw, what a sweet thing to say! Squall, I think she's warming up to me!"   
  
"You know Mr. Leonhart has been very cooperative, you should learn from his example."   
  
"Nah, Squall is a military man, he's trained for that whole 'be quiet and follow orders thing' but I'm rectifying that slowly but surely. I mean, at least he knows how to smile now."   
  
"Smile Squall!"   
  
Squall gave her a mock salute. "Yes ma'am!" He gave her a wide and toothy grin.   
  
"Now see? That's progress."   
  
"Whatever," the lady grumbled.   
  
Rinoa's jaw dropped. "Squall…is she a relative?!?"   
  
"Hell no!" Squall said in horror and then quickly tried to correct himself. "Er, that is to say, I don't believe we are related." He turned away and pretended to be fascinated by something so as not to make any eye contact with the "iron giant." After all, those monsters can smell fear. And anyway, he had to fight that urge to laugh.   
  
Rinoa on the other hand did not succeed in concealing it and was nearly doubled over with silent laughter.   
  
"Miss Heartilly?"   
  
"Yes?" She squeaked.   
  
"Shut up."   
  
"Yes ma'am." She snickered.   
  
After a few more exasperating minutes she was finally able to finish and wearily signed Rinoa's release form. She handed it to her.   
  
"Miss Heartilly, I want you to know, I have never been more ecstatic to hand one of these out."   
  
Rinoa smiled. "See there? I can make you happy!"   
  
The nurse shook her head and proceeded to walk out the door. "Goodbye Miss Heartilly."   
  
"Bye now!"   
  
Squall quickly moved out of the storming giant's way.   
  
"What a relief!" Rinoa sighed as she fell back onto the bed.   
  
"You know," she said as she pretended to wipe imaginary tears from her eyes. "I'm gonna miss her."   
  
"Right. I think that Snow Lion had a better temperament than her."   
  
"I think your right," she laughed.   
  
"So…you think we're related huh?"   
  
"Oh Hyne no Squall. I was just kidding."   
  
"Oh really?" He said gruffly. "Well, I still don't think that'll save you from paying the penalty."   
  
"What penalty?"   
  
"This one." He said as sprung over to the bed and began tickling her mercilessly.   
  
"Ah! Okay…I'm…sorry! I'm ….so…sorry. …Stop…please!" She laughed   
  
She shut her eyes tightly and tried desperately to defend herself. The attack ceased and she squinted her eyes open to see him staring down at her with a calm expression on his face.   
  
"What's the matter?"   
  
"Nothing," he said as he brushed a strand of hair from her face.   
  
"It's just good to see you smile."   
  
"Yeah, it feels good to smile again doesn't it? Its weird, I feel like I've taken little things like that for granted now. Everything…feels different…but…in a really good way."   
  
"Everything huh?"   
  
"Yeah."   
  
"Even this?" He said as he leaned over and kissed her.   
  
She returned the kiss, wrapping her arms around him, running her fingers up and down his back, gliding upward along the strands of his hair down across the etched features of his face. She felt the same electric fire that he had always managed to ignite in her. It was a strange and wonderful feeling of being filled and complete. No, it wasn't any different. Because frankly she thought, it didn't get any better than this.   
  
A slight cough brought them back down to reality as they broke the kiss and looked shamefully towards the door.   
  
"Excuse me, I didn't mean to interrupt, but I've been worried sick and stuck on a fishing boat for three straight days… and let me tell you a little bit about the personal hygiene of fishermen!"   
  
"Quistis!" Rinoa beamed as she slid off the bed and approached her with open arms. Quistis smiled and hugged her tightly.   
  
"You two scared the living hell out of me," she said as the tears brimmed her eyes. "Thank Hyne you're both okay."   
  
Rinoa patted her on the back before releasing her. "Its good to see you again," she smiled.   
  
"Yes," she chuckled at the simplicity of the statement. "Its good to see you again as well." She looked to the man standing behind her.   
  
"And you too Mr. Leonhart! Can I ask for a hug? Do you give those out now? Or do I just offer a handshake?" She proceeded to extend her hand to him.   
  
He smiled as he took it and pulled her into a hug.   
  
"Missed your lectures instructor," he said.   
  
Quistis laughed. "Liar."   
  
"Well, I'm glad you're here anyway."   
  
"Me too. Sorry it took so long, I couldn't get away from Balamb no matter how much I begged and pleaded. Then when they finally did allow me to leave, I had to find a boat to Trabia. The earliest one leaving happened to be a fishing boat. I swear; I'm never eating seafood again."   
  
"But…none of that matters. I'm just thankful to see you both alright." She said as she smiled. "And now that I have, I shall leave you two to finish whatever you were doing." She winked.   
  
Both of them blushed furiously.   
  
"See you outside," she waved. "Oh Rinoa, I left Angelo with Xu. I was going to bring him, but you told me how much he hates water, so I figured a boat trip would be pretty traumatic."   
  
Rinoa chuckled. "Yes it'd be very traumatic for you to put up with a water phobic dog on a fishing boat. Fish terrify him too. Believe me it's a good thing you left him on dry land. Thanks so much for taking care of him though, I hope he hasn't been too much trouble."   
  
"Not at all, he was a very polite and well-mannered roommate. Much cleaner than some I've had to room with I can tell you!" She laughed. "He did missed you terribly though."   
  
"Yeah, I've missed that fuzz ball too." Rinoa said. "Thank you again Quistis."   
  
"Your welcome, it was no trouble. Well, I'm heading outside to check on the others. See you two in a bit." She waved as she stepped out the door.   
  
A loud scream coming from outside startled the two of them as they rushed to the window to see what was happening. Below the window they could see Zell, doubled over, apparently laughing at something to his left, beyond their range of view.   
  
"Oh I couldn't have perfected that shot any more if I wanted too!"   
  
The shrill and loud voice of Selphie could be heard coming from the other direction. "You are so dead Zell Dincht!"   
  
A snowball came flying towards the younger man and whizzed passed him as he ducked it with ease.   
  
"Hah! You missed! Which is no surprise really, cause you have to be lightning fast to keep of with the moves of Zell Dincht!" He pumped a fist triumphantly in the air and proceeded to do a little victory dance. A dance that was cut short when a small yellow blur jumped out from behind him and kicked him in the back of the knees, causing them to buckle and putting him face first into the snow.   
  
"Woohoo! Lucky! Way to go!" Selphie's laughter echoed across the terrain.   
  
The chicobo chirped as he strutted around him and added insult to injury by stepping on the back of Zell's head, pushing his face further down into defeat.   
  
"Ow!"   
  
Rinoa and Squall both laughed from their boxed seats above the spectacle.   
  
"That chicobo is something else," Squall stated. "I think he takes after you." He looked over and grinned at her.   
  
Rinoa's expression saddened a bit as she stared out the window.   
  
"What's wrong?"   
  
"We…we're going to have to take him back…aren't we?"   
  
"You know he'd be miserable at Garden Rinoa. There aren't any chocobos and Balamb's climate would be really hard on him."   
  
"I know…I know. It's just hard. Do you think they'll accept him?"   
  
"Oh yeah, chocobos are very good parents, they never turn down one of their own, even if it isn't their own flesh and blood. Guess you could say, there are never any orphans in a chocobo forest."   
  
"Seems like humans could learn a thing or two from them."   
  
"Yes, they could."   
  
"Do you think he'll forget us?"   
  
"No, I don't think so. We can always come and see him."   
  
"I know; I just hate goodbyes."   
  
He put his arm around her.   
  
"Well, look at it this way, you'll have all morning to say goodbye."   
  
"Yeah." 


	3. The Dawn of Spring

*********   
  
"He is absolutely the most adorable thing I've ever seen!" Quistis cooed as she scratched the chicobo on the head.   
  
Lucky purred intently.   
  
"Isn't he though?" Selphie said as she packed more snow on her snow rendering of the bird. "I swear his picture must be under the definition of cute in the dictionary!"   
  
"Oh absolutely!"   
  
Irvine and Zell watched the two girls as they fussed over the little bird.   
  
"Zell," Irvine said. "It appears that a guy needs chocobo feathers to get the attention of the opposite sex."   
  
"Nah," Zell replied as he folded his arms across his chest. "The chocobo "likeness" thing don't work…I've had this hairstyle for years and it still hasn't got me a date."   
  
"Ah yeah, that's sad."   
  
"Hey ladies! You know, I wouldn't mind if you came over here and ruffled my feathers. I can do a good chocobo impression you know." Irvine yelled over to the two girls.   
  
Selphie and Quistis turned and gave him a spiteful glare.   
  
"Hey, it was just a thought!"   
  
They paused as the doors to the Garden opened and Rinoa and Squall walked out to join their comrades. They remained silent until the two walked down the short stairway and then began applauding and cheering. They blushed at their welcoming reception and waved shyly to their small audience. Lucky ran and jumped immediately into Rinoa's arms.   
  
"Hiya Lucky," she said and hugged the bird.   
  
Zell cleared his throat and walked to stand before them. "We would like to take this moment to welcome you two back to the land beyond the infirmary. Its really good to see you again," He smiled. "And to commemorate this happy occasion, we, your friends, would like to present you with an eight-snowball salute." Zell bent down and shoved both of his gloved hands into the snow, the rest following his example.   
  
"Oh shit."   
  
Before Squall could say anything else he was being bombarded with snowballs. When the assault stopped he wiped at his face to regain his vision that was being hindered by a wall of white. He heard laughter in front of him, and oddly, behind him.   
  
"Very funny…you guys are hilarious…yes, I missed this so much," he droned sarcastically.   
  
"That's a very becoming look for you, you know." Rinoa said.   
  
Squall turned and saw her smiling gleefully behind him. Not a drop of snow on her.   
  
"You used me as a shield?" He said with a mock pout. "That cuts me deep."   
  
"Sorry," she giggled. "You were the closer than the tree over there."   
  
She proceeded to scoop up some snow of her own and used it to recover his face.   
  
"Ow! Hey! Whose side are you on anyway?"   
  
"Why, mine of course!" She threw another handful of snow and attempted to quickly run past him. He grabbed her around the waist and pulled her back to him.   
  
"Ah, well, sorry for you then," he said as he picked her up. "My side would have been better." He walked over to a snowdrift and threw the surprised girl in it.   
  
"Hey!" She laughed as she tried to free herself.   
  
"That wasn't very nice Squall," Selphie quipped from behind him. She picked up another snowball and threw it at him. Quistis was quick to follow with a snowball of her own. "Yeah, it isn't nice to pick on girls!"   
  
"Hah! Squall I have an army!" Rinoa said and pummeled him with another ball of snow.   
  
"Hey! No ganging up on the guy!" Zell said as he threw a snowball at the girls.   
  
Irvine quickly approached. "Zell! Now you should know better! You never, ever, ever hit a la-"   
  
His remark was cut short as a snowball plowed into his face. He spit the snow out of his mouth before continuing.   
  
"Okay, scratch what I just said," he said as he reached down into the snow. "These aren't ladies!"   
  
The battle turned into an all out war between the six of them, the girls facing off against the boys. Each team had a snowdrift for use as a makeshift fortress. They fought fiercely with laughter as the sun continued to rise higher in the sky. The chicobo watched with an amused interest, the humans who in a few minutes time had captured the glimpse of their younger selves.   
  
The boys finally gave up in surrender. This was due to the result of Rinoa tapping into her sorceress powers turning one snowball into six in mid air. Yes, a sorceress is an asset on a snowball team. Even though the boys screamed illegal move, the girls were quick to point out there had been no rules to begin with. And they told the boys, that the price of losing would be to buy dinner for them that evening.   
  
Their squabble was interrupted when a young cadet came out into the snow to greet them. "Um, excuse me sir, but we just received word that your ship is almost ready and the headmaster said you could take some of our snowmobiles if you like. The repair crew said they could bring it up here…but they're not so sure on how to fly it."   
  
"Hmm, it makes one wonder if they're sure how to fix it." Irvine muttered.   
  
"No, that's fine," Squall replied to the cadet. "We have to make a stop on the way anyhow."   
  
"Have a safe flight back sir," the cadet said and offered his hand.   
  
"We will, thank you, and please tell the headmaster that we express gratitude to him and his garden for their hospitality."   
  
"To make it short," Rinoa said as she poked an elbow into Squall's ribs. "We're grateful for everything."   
  
The cadet smiled. "I'll tell him."   
  
"See ya later Evan!" Selphie smiled cheerfully.   
  
The cadet dropped his formalities and waved. "Bye Selphie! Take care! Write me okay?"   
  
"You bet!"   
  
She ran to catch up with the rest of the group, along with an astonished Irvine as they walked over the embankment towards the vehicle garage.   
  
"Write him?" He queried. "What do you mean write him?"   
  
"What, is that a crime?"   
  
"Well…er…yeah it is. Was he even old enough to read?"   
  
"Irvine Kinneas! Are you jealous?!?"   
  
"Me? No, of course not!"   
  
"Oh my God! You are!"   
  
"Am not!"   
  
"I can't believe this!" She laughed.   
  
"Stop laughing, why would I be jealous of a little grat like that?"   
  
"Maybe because that 'grat' has more class than you!"   
  
"Oh please, I've got more class in the tip of my pinky toe than that guy."   
  
"Well I've never seen it."   
  
"Would you like to?" He said in a sultry tone of voice as he pretended to start taking off his duster.   
  
"Ugh! There you go again!" She yelled as she shoved him away from her.   
  
"What? What'd I say? C'mon Selphie! You know I'd go to the ends of the earth for you!"   
  
"Yeah, but would you stay there?"   
  
"Ouch, you really know how to hurt a gu-- "   
  
"Hey! You two coming with us?" Squall asked from behind them.   
  
Both of them turned to see the others sitting patiently doubled up on two of the three snowmobiles that they had unknowingly walked past.   
  
"Um, yeah," Selphie laughed. "Sorry."   
  
"Whoa. Please tell me I don't have to ride with this meathead!" She said as she approached.   
  
"Wanna drive little darlin'?"   
  
"Nice try. Your driving cowpoke, I'll not have you groping me."   
  
"Okay, but you better hold on tight."   
  
"Jerk."   
  
"Flirt."   
  
*********   
  
The three vehicles raced through the powdered snow with ease. It was quite an exhilarating experience for Lucky who had trouble sitting still in Squall's lap as he drove. He was fascinated that he didn't have to use his legs to travel.   
  
"Lucky, if you don't sit down, you'll be eating a beak full of snow if I have to stop suddenly."   
  
The chicobo whistled.   
  
"Yes Lucky," Rinoa said from behind Squall. "That is his concerned tone. He only uses that for those select few he cares about."   
  
"Ha, ha. I could throw you off too you know."   
  
"Oh Squall!" She said overdramatically as she hugged against him. "You really do care!"   
  
"Whatever," he said, trying to hold the serious tone in his voice, and failing miserably.   
  
Rinoa laughed.   
  
Suddenly Lucky leapt from Squall's lap and off of the vehicle. The bird hit the ground running as it darted across the terrain.   
  
"Hey! Where's the little guy going?" Zell yelled.   
  
Somehow, Squall was pretty certain where the chicobo was headed. He motioned for the others and turned to follow the retreating yellow form. They cut their engines as they caught up with him. They found him digging frantically at the icy ground, desperately trying to clear away the snow.   
  
"What's he doing?" Selphie said as they approached on foot.   
  
"Bird's gone crazy," Irvine alleged.   
  
"No, he hasn't." Rinoa said softly. She knelt behind Lucky and placed a hand on his small back. The chicobo stopped its digging and looked over his shoulder.   
  
"She's not there anymore little one," she said tenderly as she stroked his feathers. "I'm sorry."   
  
Lucky looked down at the snowy ground and then back to the young woman. He sensed what she was trying to tell him. It was something he already knew. For his mind knew of reality, he remembered watching her die and knew that not even time could bring his mother back to him. But the mind is something that is quickly overclouded, by the heart that holds even the tiniest bit of hope. He sought comfort in the human once more as he walked over and nuzzled against her. Tears formed in her eyes as a mournful sound rose in his throat. She had known this pain before. Rinoa wrapped her arms around him and did her best to give him comfort as he grieved.   
  
The group stayed for a few minutes and gathered rocks, branches and any other small items they were able to locate and made an intricate pattern on the snow where the chocobo had fallen. He did not understand the rituals of humans; they were odd creatures. However, Lucky was nevertheless grateful for the honor they bestowed upon his mother.   
  
**********   
  
The chicobo began to feel more at ease. He rode quietly in Squall's lap until the vehicle came to a stop. He looked up and gazed at the surroundings. He saw the familiar forest, and he began to panic.   
  
"What's wrong?" Squall questioned as he held the fidgeting bird. "You're home."   
  
Perhaps he had spent too much time with the humans. Perhaps he felt that he belonged to their family now, because he had none. Maybe he was afraid of being rejected by the rest of his kind. Maybe death had left him with the burdening thought that he could lose, all over again. Whatever the reason, Lucky refused leave them.   
  
"This is where you belong little guy," Squall chided as he tried to release the chicobo gently from his arms.   
  
Lucky chirped frantically and scrambled to cling tighter to the young man. Selphie walked over and took the bird into her arms and sat him down on the ground and began talking gently to him.   
  
"Hey Lucky. This is where you need to stay. You have a lot of growing up to do, and it happens so fast, you need to grow up knowing what it was like to be young. Because it only happens once."   
  
Rinoa reached into the sleeve of her long coat. She fumbled with something for a moment underneath and then pulled out to reveal her black armband. She walked over and bent down in front of the chicobo.   
  
"I've had this now for a long time," she said as she began to tie the band loosely around his small neck. "I wore it, so I wouldn't forget. I want you to have it now, so you won't forget…okay? Don't forget to be brave Lucky."   
  
The chicobo stared curiously at the ornament around his neck and then nuzzled tightly against its presenter. Rinoa smiled and patted him on the head. "Take care of yourself, we'll see you again."   
  
Lucky understood now what had to be done. He turned from the humans and began a slow walk towards the forest. Several times he looked over his shoulder to the humans, who were encouraging him forward. When he was about half way to the forest's edge, a large figure stepped out from the trees. He stared at her for a moment and chirped warily. The chocobo warbled gently to the young one and lowered her head so that she could meet his gaze at eye level. And though he didn't see his mother in her eyes, he saw himself. He saw what he was. He saw acceptance. And at that moment he didn't look back as he broke into a fast sprint into the waiting wings of his new family.   
  
***********   
  
When they arrived at the crash site, Squall saw a completely different aircraft than the one he and Rinoa had walked from just a little over two weeks ago. Two mumbas were finishing the final touches on the replaced wing as they approached. The furry creatures were quick to greet them. Or rather, one in particular.   
  
"Laguna! Laguna!" They squeaked in unison.   
  
Squall frowned.   
  
"No. Not Laguna. Squall."   
  
The mumbas stared at him for a moment and sniffed the air again.   
  
"Laguna!"   
  
"Squall! S-Q-U-A-L-L."   
  
They looked at each other and then back to him curiously.   
  
"Laguna."   
  
"Ugh, never mind," he said as he put a hand to his face wearily. His friends chuckled behind him.   
  
"Hey! You the kids that's come to pick this thing up?" A repairman asked as he stepped up and stood at the doorway.   
  
"That'd be us," Zell yelled up at the man.   
  
"Okay, well, it looks like there was a fire down in the main computer's circuitry boards, fried the wiring all to hell. We're having to replace most of it. Stuff is so out of date in this thing. Ya know they say they don't make em like they used too, well, there's a reason for that."   
  
"That's all fine and good," Squall said impatiently. "We just want to go home."   
  
"Sure, sure," the man replied. "I understand, we're just gonna need a couple of more hours. And then you'll be all set."   
  
"Hours?" Quistis inquired. "They told us that it would be ready when we got here."   
  
"Yeah, it woulda' been, but, well, we've had some problems getting the system rewired. No big deal really, it won't take long."   
  
"Hey Wally!" A voice came from the inside. "Are these red wires supposed to hang out of the terminal like this?"   
  
"Er, uh, excuse me folks," The repairman said quickly before darting inside the Ragnarok.   
  
"Great. Wonderful. Fantastic." Squall sighed.   
  
"Two hours?" Selphie whined. "What're we gonna do for two hours?"   
  
"Well, I can think of one thing," Irvine said as he grinned mischievously at Selphie.   
  
"Don't cross that line Irvy," she threatened. "I mean it."   
  
"Yes ma'am."   
  
"I have an idea," Rinoa said as she walked up to stand beside of Squall wrapping one of her arms around his back.   
  
"What's that?" He asked.   
  
She looked into his eyes and smiled playfully. Her free hand shot up from her side and she whacked him hard in the chest.   
  
"Tag!" She said before running past him.   
  
The rest of them smiled and laughed as they turned and followed Rinoa out into the snow, leaving behind a perplexed Squall.   
  
"You're it Squall!" Rinoa shouted back to him.   
  
He smiled as he watched them bounce around in the snow up ahead, waiting for him to give chase. His subconscious told him they were acting very childish and immature. And he hadn't realized until lately, that it could be such a wonderful feeling. He cracked his knuckles and stretched his legs like a sprinter.   
  
"You guys are in so much trouble!" He said as he began to run after them.   
  
Laughter stretched for miles across the bitter hills of Trabia. As six young adults, put away their adult things as they grasped at something that had been taken from each of them far too quickly. For a few brief and precious moments they held on to their childhood as tightly as they could, and they relived it.   
  
  
  
  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~   
  
Hi again! Yes, I know this isn't the last chapter of Sorted Laundry. Much apologies! heheh, its on its way next, I promise. I wanted to do a story for the winter season. A snow fluff story, if you will but wasn't really sure how I would play one out. My writing buddy gave me the idea to do a follow-up to Ice That Abandons Me, which I wrote a few months ago. I had a lot of fun with the two-part sequel, it required much less seriousness. ^_^ Thanks so much for reading! Comments and suggestions are always welcome.   
  
I want to dedicate this to that writing buddy and dear friend, Ashbear, whose constant encouragement has kept me going. Thank you friend. And hey, if any of you haven't read Crimson Lies...what the heck are you doing in here?!? The next chapter is up! Quick! go read! It's a fantastic story!   
  
Till next time! ~~~~~~~waves~~~~~~~~ 


End file.
